NeVeR AgAiN
by HuTcH
Summary: Yo every1. Thiz iz my new fic. It 'bout the livez of the pilotz after the warz r+r ch2 up!!!! PLZ READ THIZ FIC I NEED SOME FEED BACK 2 MAKE IT BETTER! WaRnInGs! OOC OC And cussing!
1. The Call

Life After  
  
Notes- Hilde and Noin have gundams. they were made by Duo and Heero they look like Deathscyth Hell and Epyon but with different colors. Everyone has started a normal life for themselves. Most are out of the spotlight except for Quatre ( U all know Y! I mean come on he is the richest man alive for crien out loud! ) and Duo who has his successful buisness.  
  
Disclaimer- I no own Yadda Yadda Yadda, I no make $ Yadda Yadda Yadda  
  
Warnings- Languag ooc and some otha Shit  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Ch1- Prologue  
  
** AC 198 ( May ) **  
  
Heero was walking around the Sank Kingdom, enjoying the scenery when the phone rang. He walked over picked up the phone and said " Hello ".   
  
Duo said " Hey Heero, Whud up. "  
  
" Nuttin Duo, you? "  
  
" Same but I was wondering if you and Relena wanted to come over on saturday. We could hang out and play some paintball. "  
  
" Sure we'll come but where we gunna play? "  
  
" Oh ya I forgot to tell you that I bought the paintball place down the street from me. "  
  
" Cool! Who else is comming? "  
  
" Everyone you were the last one that I called. "  
  
" Gee thanks! How are you gunna split up the teams? "  
  
" Sorry Heero. Umm...I think it will be you, Relena, Zechs, and Noin on the Red Team.Quatre, Cathy, Trowa, and Midii on the Green Team. On the Blue Team it will be me, Hilde, Wufei, and Sally. "  
  
" Sounds good to me and I want to play one game of Guyz vs. Girlz too. Is there gunna be any snipers? "  
  
" You got it Heero. * Snickers madly * and there will be snipers my cuz and Hil's sister "  
  
" I never knew u had a cuz or that Hilde had a sister "  
  
" Me either I got a call last week saying that they were found in the woods with gundams. They were both hurt pretty bad. Sam broke her left leg in 2 places and the right in 3. Kyle had a dislocated shoulder and a broken arm."  
  
" What the fuck happened to 'em? "  
  
" You know how we were taken well they were too. "  
  
" Why? "  
  
" Well one of Treiz's followers was trying to make new gundam pilots. Then the new pilots would carry out operation metor "  
  
" How did they get out? "  
  
" Kyle was there for a year before she got there and when they brought her in she was in REALLY bad shape. He helped her out and showed her how to survive that place. He watched over her like a hawk. Well one night she didn't come when she should have and when she did get there she was barely wearing anything. He said that she looked like shit and she told him that she was raped That made Kyle snap when they were sent to practice with the gundams the next day he had everyone that was kidnapped help to make it out of there. Well needless to say they made it out but they and their gundams were beat up so bad that they couldn't leave where they made it to in the woods. "  
  
" WOW "  
  
" Tell me 'bout it. "  
  
" Did you keep their gundams? "  
  
Ya I kept 'em it's with mine and Hilde's. Hey Heero Hil needs help so bye. C-ya saturday. "  
  
" Ya c-ya Duo tell Hilde I said hi "  
  
" Will do " ** Click **  
  
** Click ** Heero turns around starts up the stairs. On his way he sees Relena and says " pack your bags " She asks him why and he tells her " We are going to see Duo and the others. " Then Heero walks off smiling sadisticly. Relena tells herself The only other time I've seen him smile like that I lost my virginity! She shruggs it off and leaves to go get packed.  
  
Well that it for ch1. r+r. c-ya. r+r. 


	2. Gathering

Life After  
  
READ THIZ!!!!!!  
Thiz will be a fun fic.Well lets see I have been grounded for a month and all i did waz beat some punk senseless. I have no ideas right now for my other fic so i'm doing thiz 1. Umm...lez c thiz iz after BOTH warz. I decided to make 2 oc.. Well 1 iz me.pairingz r my normal but I changed a few thingz around so here they r. HY+RP DM+HS TB+MU QW+CB CW+SP & KM ( me. I'm Duo'z cuz in thiz fic )+ SS ( Hilde'z sister in thiz fic) DM-19/ HY,TB,QW,CW-18/KH-16/All Gurlz-18/ SS- 16.Info on Kyle and Samantha...............  
Kyle-5'9'' 140 lbs Blond hair with blue highlights ( that stuff iz all true!!! )  
Sam-5'2'' 90 lbs Hilde" Hair color can som1 gimme the color  
  
Disclaimer- I no own Yadda Yadda Yadda, I no make $ Yadda Yadda Yadda  
  
Warnings- Language ooc and some otha Shit and NO SPELL CHECK ** Screamz **  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
***Duo's House***  
  
" Duo get your lazy ass outa bed. " Hilde screamed for the 5th time and Duo just mumbled a few cuss words and kept on sleeping . Kyle having been woken up by the noise went into his cousin's bedroom. "Hilde havin a little bit of trouble" he said mochingly before he whispered to Hilde " Just tell him if he dosen't wake up right now that he wont get any sex tonight. " Hilde smiled devilishly and told Duo that. He woke up and started getting ready ( a/n he waz going VERY VERY fast ) After getting dressed he took a shower, brushed his teeth, and ran down the stairs to get breakfast but Duo was going too fast and fell.   
  
Hilde started walking down the stairs when she heard him hit the floor. When she got there she noticed Sam making breakfast. Hilde walked up to her " You don't have to do that I can " Hilde said taking the spatchula out of the younger girl's hand. " Alright " the young girl mumbled. Duo , having being helped up by Kyle , finally spoke " Damn it Hilde. Why the hell didn't you help me up " Hilde looked up at him and started laughing because his face had the outline of the floor. Duo looked at her questionally and asked " whats so funny? " Kyle finally made himself present by saying " You've got the floor outline imprinted on your face dumb ass. " " Well that is NOT very funny. " When Duo finished yelling he noticed that no one was paying attention to him. Kyle was watching tv. Sam and Hilde were making breakfast and talking girl talk. ( A/n That iz Not even real tlk ) Breakfast came and went with a little more bitching from Duo.  
  
A while later Duo sat down to lunch with Kyle, Sam, and Hilde. They were all talking to each other when the phone rang. Duo picked it up and it was Quatre. They said hi to each other and Quatre asked " Duo my plane will be landing in 30 min. Are you gunna be picking me up?"  
  
" Ya Quat, i'll pick you up but where is Cathrine? "  
  
" Oh, she is going with Trowa and Midii because her and Trowa still have a show to do. "  
  
" Alrighty Quat, Be there in a few. Bye "  
  
" OK. Bye Duo. "  
  
With that Duo hung up the phone. When he turned around he rembered he has to pick up all 4 gundam pilots. Duo knew he could pick up Quatre and Heero because they were comming in at the same space port. Kyle noticed Duo in deep thought and asked who he had to pick up, when he had to, and where. " Well you can take Sam and pick up Wufei and Sally at gate 55. Then go to gate 69 and pick up Trowa, Cathrine, and Midii. You have to leave in 10 min. They will land at Bob Bryant Space Port. " " OK, Duo. Sam get ready. " Both Kyle and Sam went up stairs and got ready. " Babe wanna come? " Duo asked when he knew that both Kyle and Sam were up stairs. " " Sure Duo " she replied happily and left to get ready.  
  
***Kyle'z room***   
Kyle got to his room a few moments later and began to change and put on his silver chain and cross. He put on a wife-beater. ( A/N for those who don't know what that is it's a usually white tight tank top worn by men ) On it was a dragon and some japanese wrighting. His shorts were long and baggy that sagged down a few inches. He looked at himself in his full legnth mirror nodded in approval grabbed his Michigan hat and left.  
  
***Sam'z room***  
Sam got to her room and shut the door. When the door was shut she took off the clothes she wore to bed and opened her closet. She looked around a bit and took out a blue camaflage tank-top and blue-jean shorts. The tank top was low cut and the shorts were small, very small. She exited the room after a few more moments.  
  
**Living room***  
" Hey, Duo Hilde we're going c-ya " Kyle yelled up the stairs at his cousin and his cousin's girl friend. " OK Kyle c-ya later " Duo mumbled comming down the stairs. Kyle and Sam left the house and got into his '63 Corvette. That was not his only car, but it was his favorite, he had two other cars. One was a '96 Jaguar XK-8 and a '99 Lamborgini Diablo. They also could have taken Sam's '00 Benz C-class. As they pulled out into the street Kyle turned on the radio, to 105.9 Jamz, and put on his Oakley sunglasses. ( a/n I know it can only hold 2 people but it is an awsom car so just go with it ) " Hey Sam wanna take the freeway or normal roads " Kyle asked trying to start a conversation. " Umm.....Freeway it'll save some time "  
  
" You got it. " Kyle stated speeding up and turning onto the freeway  
  
" I'm soo glad that we got out of that place " Sam said shuttering a bit  
  
" Ya but i'm just glad that you are OK "  
  
" Awww thanks Kyle. You're sooo sweet " After that Sam leaned over and kissed Kyle on the cheek.  
  
Kyle blushed a bit and said in a quiet voice " Samwillyougooutwithme. "  
  
" What Kyle? Did you just ask me to go out with you? " Sam gasped out in shock.  
  
" Yes " came Kyle's weak reply " but i guess you don't want to so just for get it. "  
  
" Oh Kyle yes i WILL go out with you " was Sam's excited answer  
  
Kyle just was in shock and had it written all over his face. He was so shocked that he almost mmissed the turn-off for the space port. When he got to the space port he decided to park a little ways away and walk to the place and back. He parked, turned the car off and got out. As the walked up to the space port Sam put her small soft hand inside Kyle's large rough one. Sam looked up at Kyle and smiled. They walked to gate 55 to see Wufei barking orders at Sally. Kyle walked up to them and said " Hello my name is Kyle Maxwell, cousin to Duo Maxwell, I'm here to pick you two up so stop bitching Wufei. " The two finally noticing them. Sally said hi and sence when did he have a cousin? Wufei just rolled his eyes and muttered " Baka " " Long story. come on we have to go get Trowa. " Wufei and Sally followed along as they went to pick up Trowa and Co. When they got their baggs they all left the space port. When they got to Kyle's car Trowa and Wufei's mouths dropped. " Like the car, eh? " Kyle said throwing the baggs in the trunk. " Awsom car Maxwell " they both replied gawking at the silver '63 Vette. " Men " The women utterd in disguest. They all climbed in and left the space port.  
  
Well thats it. Don't for get to check out my new site http://www.geocities.com/norulz8714/Main.html?996004444610 R+R  
Hutch 


End file.
